video_game_all_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucina
Lucina is a contestant on the show Video Game All-Stars. She is kind to her competitors, and tries to help them often. When it comes to it, however, she can get serious. Video Game All-Stars In Space She is placed on Team Cosmic Commanders, and although she sleeps a lot on the trip to Banjo Space Station, she becomes friends with Gundham Tanaka and Hiro Akiba. She volunteers to fight early on in Mercury Madness, despite never using a gun before. Although she tries her hardest, she is unable to hit Sonic, losing the point. In the second part of the challenge, she helps her team to unscramble words, and eventually plays a part in their victory. In the next challenge, Joker and the 300 Spooky Monsters she is able to find food and feeds her team the food. In the end her quick thinking and movement leads her to Point D where Banjo is at which gives her team the win. In Mario's Big Bomb Blowout, she became slightly scared at the mention of bombs and asked where she could get weapons she knows how to use. She was confused for the first half of the challenge, asking Joker if he was alright after the bomb exploded on him. When there was only four left, she made sure to coordinate with her teammates on passing the bomb, making one mistake that cost Kirby a chance at winning, and lead him to ask if someone could play game over music for him, to which she did. After this, Mario claimed the final bomb and lost the challenge, causing her to win for her team. In Netting In The Win, she came late to the gallery due to strategizing for a long time, and criticized Banjo for not figuring out the pictures himself. When her team was down, she tried rallying a comeback, but fell short due to the opposing team solving quicker, and became frustrated at Spyro quickly solving a picture. She and the rest of the cast got captured by Kazooie, who she did not know. She openly wondered what the N word was when Falcon threatened to say it, told the Star Strikers they did not deserve to lose anyone, and advised Captain Falcon to think about what he said after he threatened Kazooie over planning on eliminating a Star Striker, making a double elimination happen for his team. She suggested voting Viggo, due to what happened in the first challenge. At the ceremony, she looked at Captain Falcon, and when it came to the bottom two, he and Viggo. she pleaded with her team that they got Viggo out instead of Falcon, which made Spyro ask why she was concerned about Falcon. After Viggo was revealed to be out, Lucina got suddenly excited, quickly changing to a causal demeanor. In Kazooie's Torture Chamber, she noticed an absence of some of her teammates. When the challenge was announced, she readied her Falchion, and became confused as the challenge began to unfold. When Hiro Akiba exhibited chauvinistic behavior towards her, she said a mere ok to it, and was concerned for him after Falcon teabagged him, and when Mario bit Falcon, she ran around and swung her Falchion in retaliation, soon getting bitten by Mario and Hiro as zombies, and was ran into by Joker. It wasn't long before Banjo gave her the cure, which she gladly accepted, but still searched for one. When she seen Kazooie, she leaped out and lunged at her, moments after Kirby swallowed her. She celebrated her team's win. in Twinkies, Twonkies, Twonkos, they got to Jupiter to take care of twonkies. She agreed with Kirby when he said they were cute, and encouraged her team, choosing to ignore Falco dropping his Twonkie, and became confounded when the twonkies started twitching, she put her twokie down when hers became big, saying she had enough. She took the astronaut food Hiro made, and when the merge was announced, she became suddenly determined to kill the twonkos for immunity, unsheathing her falchion and swinging it at the twonkos, killing one. She thanked Kirby for killing the twonkies, and said she got one at least when Banjo sadi she had one kill. She said sorry to Spyro when her vote for him was announced by Banjo. After the ceremony, when Spyro asked why Lucina voted for her, she said it was because of limp challenge performance and him being popular. She went to what was once her team's cabin, along with Hiro and Kirby. He and Hiro talked a bit, and she became concerned at Spyro possibly being mad at her, looking at others in the cabin for answers. Shen then, took a slice of pizza that Hiro made, and a bottle of beer from Falcon. She noticed people staring at her, and asked if they had something to say. After she flipped her bottle and it landed up right, Kirby promptly complimented her hair and asked how she got it that way. She said she got it from her father, and said she noticed Kirby's crush. He thanked her, and Lucina said she considered him one of her best friends. In Saturn Road Rage, she said Saturn's rings was pretty when the rocket landed on them. When the race was announced, she said there wasn't a race in the season, and said she was ready to race. She partook in the race, and picked up many items early on, she noticed the devas of Gundham in her path, and picked them up, she got hit by a red shell, swerving her off the track and causing her to place 4th. When Mario chose to eliminate Hiro, Lucina said she will miss him. At the ceremony, she became nervous, and guessed Spyro voted for her when Banjo said she received a vote. When it came to the bottom two between Joker and Gundham, she said it was hard to choose. She handed the devas to Gunham, and told Gundham he will harness her dark skills of swordsmanship, wishing him a safe trip home. In 3 Legged Idiot Race, she asked what the challenge was, and wasn't surprised at it beigng a torture wheel. She was first to spin the wheel, and became worried at the name of the torture. She decided to do it and told others to wish her luck. She pulled out her falchion and swung at the uranodilles, killing one, but she got jumped by the rest and eaten, not getting a point and rendering her out of the challenge. She said the torture was slightly horrifying afterwards. Lucina was skeptical at Spyro being able to do his torture, and said his performance was impressive as he did it and earned a point. She wished Joker good luck when it was time for him to do his torture, and said she was glad she got the simple torture, she hoped Joker does it, at which he did. When Mario's torture was announced, she said it sounded rough, and said she was glad her torture was simple again. After seeing Captain Falcon rip off his shirt in preparation for the obstacle course, she blushed a little at the sight, and Spyro made a remark about it. She watched the four duke it out for immunity, and said she was glad not to be a part of the challenge. She became shocked at Spyro eliminating her, and hugged Kirby when he asked for a hug. Not too soon after, she had to choose between Falcon and Kirby to be eliminated, and instead, chose for the four remaining contestants to vote fairly, but Captain Falcon sacrificed himself to give Kirby a chance to win and to go to Denny's as he was hungry. She wasn't present for the finale.